Divine Destiny
by sor3wa
Summary: Vargas Lovino tenia 3 reglas y una misión por cumplir- un ángel guardián- por así decirlo, pero esta se hará simplemente difícil por su entero orgullo mezclado con su odio por los humanos...después de todo -todos tienen historias- y estas se tejen con el hilo del destino como una gran red.


Como sabes , si bien la historia me pertenece los personajes en lo absoluto no me pertenecen Hidekas Hiramuya-sempai es el autor del anime y manga.

Mundo paralelo, -siempre me cuestiono de ¿por que un mundo paralelo?...si es así, ¿no seria mas fácil que hiciese yo una historia con mis personajes creados por mi en ves de estarme prestando -sin aprobación de Hidekaz- , y en eso me di cuenta de algo... Me gusta Hetalia y quiero ver a los personajes en diferentes situaciones, ya saben; complacer mis caprichos :3 y quizás los de ustedes -lectores-

¡AH! esto es una introducción, en el segundo cap empezare con lo fuerte (¿?)

** INICIO DEL FINAL**

No era normal, nunca habría pensado dar algo sin recibir algún beneficio a cambio; después de todo _ ¨ La vida le había enseñado aquello¨_…pero la situación lo ameritaba en sobremanera.

-Se supone que esto no pasaría- pensó.

-¡Hey!, no lo hagas o serás….- antes que su compañero finalizase aquella frase el se adelanto, le quería y era una persona apreciada- **_odiar a los humanos-._**

-Di mi nombre…- susurro acercándose al oído.

Cualquier persona normal y con lógica terrenal habría tomado por demente al chico , sobre todo si resaltamos que estaba en medio de una habitación con una persona hospitalizada en estado grave , y que los médicos prácticamente daban por muerta.

-Di…Lovino…- recitó.

Lovino Vargas, había escuchado no hace mucho en una conversación amena de dos viejecillas que antes de morir tu vida pasa como una película, cada detalle lo que has vivido y que quizás te arrepientas de algunas cosas, eso ya siendo cuestión de uno, _recordabas toda tu vida_.

¿Estaba muriendo?, si no era así no había explicación del porque se sentía liviano y por qué comenzaba recordar como había llegado aquella situación absolutamente desconocida para el, después de todo no pensó apreciar a los humanos ,eran seres egoístas –¿ acaso el no lo era?-

No soy muy diferentes de ellos pensó.

**Todo había empezado hace un año…**

**INICIO**

Completamente perdido, no sabia a que dirección ir , a la derecha izquierda al frente o por detrás

-Tantas direcciones…¡tsk!- carraspeo, en esos momentos sabia que no lo soportaría , era un caos; personas caminado apresuradas que Lovino pudo ver en sus ojos el egoísmos , afilo su vista , era horrible el lugar pero no tenia opción … después de todo era un ¨mision¨ .

-Lo hare …- respiro profundamente, hacer aquel trabajo le conllevaría una vida eternamente feliz o eso esperaba , la misión le saldría de maravilla y no seria tan torpe, estúpido y débil como su hermano, no, claro que no.

Saco un pequeño papel y volvió a leerlo – Antonio Carriero…vaya nombre…vive en…- hizo una pausa profunda y larga antes de darse por vencido , no sabia donde quedaba aquella dirección y mucho menos sabia donde estaba parado el , acababa de llegar después de haber sido lanzado de lo mas alto.

Mirando a las personas correr , no espero pedirle ayuda ya sea por su orgullo y por el echo de que se veían egoístas a Lovino le asqueba su sola presencia y tampoco les quería agradecer, los humanos no eran dignos de su bendición –pero trabajo es trabajo…- volvió a repetirse.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que otra presencia se acercaba a el

-¡ARTHUR!...- grito y antes de darse cuenta un gran peso le derribo ; sintió dolor en la espalda mesclado con el frio suelo , eso obviamente había sorprendido a Lovino ya que en toda su eterna existencia nunca había percibido aquella sensación de frio y el dolo; el dolor era otra historia.

Pero debía esfumar aquellos pensamientos del descubrimiento de una sensación nueva y ocuparse del tipo que le había echo aquellos.

-Quítate bastardo infeliz…maldito pervertido-

El chico se levanto y los miro recorriendo con sus ojos insistentes la figura que estaba en el suelo para luego decir lo obvio - Tu no eres Arthur…- susurro.

-Claro que no…- le golpearía, haría eso…aunque las reglas le decían claramente que No lastimaras a ningún humano, pero su mente le ordenaba maldecir al tipo, golpearlo y deliberadamente matarlo.

-Lo s…siento- se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar al chico.

Lovino no acepto la ayuda y se levanto por sus medios.

-En verdad lo siento…te he confundido, aunque no me lo creo, como pude confundirte…eres mas moreno y obviamente menos atractivo…- el tipo de frotaba su cara denotando sus marcada ojeras y lovino le importaba poco lo que dijera aunque la parte de que menos atractivo le tocaba los cojones.

-No te miras a un espejo- lovino afilo sus ojos , si tuviese poderes le mataría , pero eso era tan lejos de la realidad, después de todo se podría decir que no era tan diferente de un humanos, pero había algo que les diferenciaba y era …

-No te escuche…-

-No importa…- disponiéndose a irse para ahora pensar como llegar al tal tipo Antonio se alejaba lentamente .

-Espera, se te cayo esta ho…ja- el rubio miro el contenido y , recordó algo, ¿no era acaso la misma letra?...y esa hoja que parecía el pedazo de un pergamino…lo había visto muchas veces , con la diferencia que en esta tenia el nombre y dirección de otro tipo, aunque el mundo es grande no siempre todo podía estar conectado…busco en su bolsillo y encontró lo que buscaba los comparo y –¡oh! Maravilla- u –¡oh! Desgracia-

-Hey!- corrió detrás del chico hasta alcanzarlo y cogerle del hombro –Se te cayo…- le extendió la hoja, el peli café cogió la hoja sin agradecer, y la sostuvo por un instante.

-¿Sabes donde es la dirección?…-

-A pues es si, mira vas de frente por aquella calle y luego de tres cuadras doblas para la izquierda una cuadra adelante se encuentra una avenida que es tan solo de tiendas de comida…- le explico.

-Bien-

Y sin un gracia y ni un adiós el chico se volteo.

-No es tan diferente de como era Arthur a principios…- Alfred F, jones había tomado aquello como una señal, no estaba demente, ni loco y mucho menos Iggy era una ilusión, lo sabia, Iggy, Arthur si había existido y aquel chico tenia algo, algo que compartía con Arthur…pero aun así aquello no le quitaba el sentimiento desesperado del saber por que había desaparecido…¿Por qué? .

Había llegado al lugar era una avenida algo linda , con tiendas y personas caminando menos deprisa como lo había visto hasta hace unos minutos.

-Antonio Carriedo…- susurro.

Y observo una tienda mediana cruzando la calle y al mismo tiempo salia un tipo.

* * *

Lovino Vargas , digamos le un ángel guardián ya que aun estoy preguntándome si meter a Dios en esto...

Antonio pues parece que trabaja en un restauran , ¿no?...

Aparición de bel, Holanda y lux .

Si leyeron esta historia, o parte de ella...les agradezco.


End file.
